


A Disturbed Brilliant Mind

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Confused Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Después de salir del hospital por una pequeña herida en el último caso, Sherlock se pregunta el 'por qué' John no ha soltado su mano desde que salieron del lugar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic por un headcanon que me encontré en facebook.

Su relación con John Watson había comenzado desde hacía muchos años, pero hacía un par de meses habían decidido aceptar que lo que había entre ellos era algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad. A Sherlock nunca le había molestado la presencia de John, e incluso podría decir que no sabría qué hacer si John no estuviese a su lado. Sonaba ridículo para él, pero a fin de cuentas, era la verdad.

 

El día en que se lo habían revelado a la Sra. Hudson, la mujer no había hecho más que sonreír y abrazar a ambos. Algo les decía que aquello no había tomado por sorpresa a su adorada casera. Pero cuando los del Yard se enteraron (gracias a cierto Detective Inspector que entró a la sala una tarde de tímidos besos compartidos), fue un verdadero revoltijo. Al día siguiente se habían presentado en la oficina de Greg y los comentarios no se habían hecho esperar. Sherlock había sabido cómo ignorar todo aquello, no sin sentir un calor desconocido en sus mejillas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de John, quien simplemente parecía querer desaparecer dentro de uno de sus feos jerseys.

 

Nunca habían mostrado indicios de por fin haber aceptado ser pareja, no más de los que todo el mundo notaba, como las intensas miradas entre ellos o los ligeros roces de manos cuando uno estaba cerca del otro. Quizá uno que otro ‘te quiero’ cuando estaban en cuclillas a cada lado de un cadáver, pero era más un susurro que no llegaba a oídos de los demás. Su relación estaba más que bien, y eso le gustaba a Sherlock, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado cuando, al salir del hospital, John había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos. Las miradas de muchos fuera del lugar estaban fijas en ellos y Sherlock quiso apartar su mano, pues recordaba las incontables ocasiones en las que John se quejaba porque asumían que eran pareja, pero tan pronto como quiso apartar su mano, el agarre de John sobre la suya se hizo más fuerte, sin la intención de lastimarlo o hacerle sentir que John estaba teniendo uno de esos ridículos ataques de celos.  

 

En su camino de regreso a Baker Street, Sherlock pensó que John estaría molesto con él por haber sido tan tonto y adentrarse solo al lugar en el que un asesino en serie desquiciado se escondía. Pero cuando aquello pasaba, John simplemente se negaba a mirarlo y llamaba su atención cuando llegaban al apartamento. En ese momento, sin embargo, no tenía la mirada de John en él, sino en las calles de Londres, y sus dedos seguían entrelazados con los suyos. Buscaba algo que decir, pero tan pronto como sus labios se separaban, las palabras volvían a desaparecer dentro de ella. Algo le decía que era mejor guardar silencio y esperar a que fuese John quien comenzase a hablar.

 

-s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s.w.s-

 

Sus manos se separaron por fin, pero sólo porque John debía pagar lo debido al taxista. Sherlock se había encaminado a la entrada, pero antes de que se adentrase al lugar, John había vuelto a tomarlo de la mano. Esta vez, Sherlock se permitió disfrutar del contacto, sonriéndole un poco a John, quien para su sorpresa y alivio, le regresó el gesto.

 

John fue el primero en subir las escaleras, con Sherlock siguiendo sus pasos y pareciendo un pequeño niño al que no quieres perder en el supermercado. Al entrar al apartamento, sus manos volvieron a soltarse a favor de deshacerse de sus ropas sobrantes. Las manos de John tomaron su lugar en las solapas del abrigo de Sherlock y tiró de él hacia atrás, apartándolo del cuerpo de Sherlock.

 

— John, yo… — Comenzó Sherlock, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por un beso en sus labios. Uno dulce y lento, como los primeros que habían compartido.

 

Afuera, la noche comenzaba a apreciarse a través de la ventana. Las luces en las calles eran lo único que mantenía ligeramente iluminado el apartamento, pero no había necesidad de luz en ese espacio que compartían desde hace años.

 

Sus labios se separaron y John le sonrió ligeramente, acariciando su mejilla y entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con la de Sherlock.

 

— ¿Dormirás esta noche? — Preguntó John, suavemente. Hoy no era una orden firme, ni había un tono de enojo en su voz.

 

Sherlock asintió. John le sonrió y lo llevó con él hacía la habitación de Sherlock. Una vez dentro, Sherlock se puso su pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama, y su sorpresa fue grande cuando John ocupó el otro lado de la cama. No le molestaba pero lo había tomado por sorpresa que justamente hoy, John decidiese compartir la cama con él por primera vez. Lo habían comentado en varias ocasiones, pero John había desistido al decir que necesitaría un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que él y Sherlock estaban juntos en una relación sentimental.

 

Ambos estaban mirando el techo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Sus respiraciones acompasadas y tranquilas eran lo único que llenaba el silencio de la habitación. La mano de John hizo su camino sobre la sábana y tomó nuevamente la mano de Sherlock, éste la sujetó con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho John en un principio.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo, John? — Preguntó, preocupado, girando su cabeza sobre la almohada para ver el perfil de John, quien seguía con su mirada en el techo.

 

— Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, ¿verdad? — Replicó sin mirarlo.

 

Sherlock se quedó en silencio. John nunca le había dicho eso y que lo dijera ahora no era para nada lo que había esperado. Él nunca había sido bueno para las palabras sobre sentimientos, pero con John todo era más fácil. Podría hacer un comentario que pudiese ofender a alguien, pero sólo John sabía lo que en realidad quería decir. Como si fuese un impulso, se giró sobre la cama y se acercó a John, recostándose contra su pecho, esperó a que hiciese algún sonido o movimiento de disconformidad, pero no vino nada más que un brazo rodeándolo por la espalda y acercándolo aún más a él.

 

Por primera vez en muchos años, Sherlock se sintió protegido en los brazos de alguien más. John era un hombre simple, pero no como lo eran todos los demás. John era especial para él y le hacía sentir que él también lo era para John. John era protección, seguridad, calidez, lo era todo, absolutamente todo. Con ese último pensamiento y el calor de John a su lado, Sherlock cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

 

John se permitió suspirar largamente cuando escuchó la tranquila respiración de Sherlock contra su pecho. Sherlock era como un pequeño niño que necesitaba que cuidasen de él, eso era todo. Era endemoniadamente inteligente, de eso no le quedaba duda a nadie, pero también podía ser un auténtico tonto.

 

John habría deseado haberlo conocido antes, cuando ése brillante y joven Sherlock pasaba por un momento difícil. Era fácil asumir que algo había pasado en la niñez de Sherlock, algo que lo hiciese ser así, pero John jamás creyó que el problema, aunque no lo conociese, fuese tan grande hasta el punto de querer llevar a Sherlock al suicidio.

 

Hacía dos horas que había descubierto todo, gracias a esa herida que había recibido Sherlock. Un curioso vistazo al historial médico de Sherlock le había proporcionado aquella información, en la que se hablaba sobre un Sherlock de 14 años que había atentado contra su vida. En ese momento, el corazón de John se había destrozado. No quería siquiera imaginarlo, no quería imaginar al Sherlock de 14 años; una mente brillante y perturbada, tan perturbada que quisiese acallarla de cualquier forma, y la muerte era la única solución, una horrible solución.

 

Cuando lo había visto en la oficina del Doctor que lo estaba atendiendo, había pensado en tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir, pero sabía que aquello no sería apropiado y probablemente sería incómodo para Sherlock, pues conocía de sobra su falta de empatía por el contacto.

Ninguna palabra había sido pronunciada entre ellos dentro del hospital, pero tan pronto como Sherlock había sido informado de que la herida no era de peligro e iban de camino hacia la salida, John había sentido el impulso de tocarlo, de posar una mano en su espalda baja, pero sabía que aquello se mostraría como algo posesivo, y no quería que Sherlock malinterpretase las cosas. Sus manos siempre habían estado en contacto, ya era algo conocido y acostumbrado al contacto del otro, y en ese momento no podía ser mejor que entrelazase su mano con la de Sherlock, así que sin pensarlo, lo hizo. Quería mostrarle que estaba ahí para él, que siempre sería así, sin importar nada ni nadie.

 

Y ahora, con Sherlock descansando sobre su pecho, John sabía que aquella brillante mente perturbada, se había quedado en el pasado, junto aquel pequeño Sherlock que había pasado por tanto y que había logrado sobrellevarlo de alguna manera. Sherlock seguía ahí, pero esta vez era un hombre, un hombre con una mente brillante.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tengan un estupendo día :)


End file.
